Simon's Diaries
by Tyrre Pendragon
Summary: Simon's Diaries for all 12 Chapters. It's long, boring, and my English teacher told me to put it up. Don't Steal ^_^


A hissing noise filled my ears as I curled up into a ball; it dully registered to me as metal scraping against…something. The earthquake-like force that shook my body calmed and settled to a stop. A gust of air from the now broken-off end of the airplane whipped through my uniform, the chilling rain piercing my skin like millions of tiny darts sent down from heaven. I curled into a tighter ball, waiting for I do not know how long until finally a dreamless darkness took a hold of me.  
  
I awoke the next day, or was it still that night? The rain had slowed to a drizzle. The sun had deemed this new place unworthy of its presence yet. I uncurled myself, much to the dislike of my knees. I stood with a groan; a audible pop came from my back. I pulled myself out of the wreckage, only to find myself about two meters away from shore. The tide was slowly pulling the hull of the once airborne craft out to sea. "Where it shall sink down and never taste the air again" I thought to myself as I sloshed to shore, my layers upon layers of clothes clinging to me.  
  
  
  
Later that day:  
  
I found the rest of the choir, and Jack Merridew made us walk in our lines. It was so hot, and the collar 'round my neck choked me, snake-like. There was a trumpet sound off in the distance that Jack made us follow. We were walking on white sandy beaches that reflected the hot sun like a mirror. It was so hot. Before I knew it, I had one of my spells again. When I woke up, I was under a nice tree. A nice, cool tree. Someone took my name; I think it was Ralph. He's our chief now. He found the conch, and beat out Jack in a vote. The choirboys like me are under Jacks command. There were lots of suggestions on what we could be, like an army or somethin'. Jack wants us to be the hunters. I don't particularly like that motion. It's all right though. I don't think Jack would want me in the hunting party anyway. I went with Jack and Ralph to look at the island. Well, we didn't know that it was an Island then, only now. Those two walk fast. Piggy, a fat boy with specs, wanted to come too, but Ralph told him to go back and take names. D' ya know, Ralph can stand on his head. We had to climb a mountain, but the view was worth it. It's a beautiful island. There are pathways through it. Jack says animals made them. There was a tippy rock up on the mountain, we all three had to get behind it and shove and it went down the hill with a great sound. It scared some poor birds, and was just like a bomb. Speaking of bombs, I wonder how home is. Jack and Ralph say lots of nice things, about what we can do until they fetch us. Jack almost killed a piglet. Almost. It would have been horrible to kill it.  
  
Simon.  
  
PS. Where did Jack's knife come from? I don't remember it at Choir school.  
  
  
  
Fire on the Mountain.  
  
Ralph called and assembly with the conch as soon as we got back. We had to tell them that it we were all alone. We told them that we could hunt, and that when you wanted to speak, you had to raise your hand to be given the conch. The conch is the trumpeting shell. Jack said we'd have lots of rules. Piggy then made us realize that no one knew where we were, and that We could be here for a long time. A little boy with a birthmark stood and that there was a snake thing on the island, ever so big, in the woods. Ralph denied it, saying it was a dream.  
  
Jack said they'd make sure when they went out hunting. After that was settled, Raplh made a grand speech about being rescued, and how the Queen had maps of everyplace and that sooner or later we'd be rescued. Everyone clapped, even Jack. I hope we'll be rescued soon.  
  
At night  
  
Oh! It's horrible! I tell you, horrid. I'm writing in the light of a forest fire, dark at night. We didn't mean to do it we just wanted a signal fire, that's all. A signal fire with smoke so that we could get home. Now the sparks are out of control. We have to let it burn out. And that's not the worst part of it, no, not even. You know the boy who brought up the beastie? He's gone. Missing. Down there, in the fire maybe. Oh how I hope we'll find him. Piggy started to rave about how like a pack of kids we are. Well, we are a pack of kids, and we're all alone. I think it's natural for us to act this way, we don't know any other way. We know how to play, and to run, and sing, and do our math tables. That's it though. We don't know anything else.  
  
Huts on the Beach  
  
  
  
I woke up early this morning to go to the toilet and get some fruit. When I got back, Ralph was waiting for me. We went bathing, returning to the rest of the crew waking. Ralph said we needed shelters. Everyone agreed, and helped build the first one. Piggy didn't of course because of his ass-mar and Jack went out with his hunters like always. He hasn't gotten anything yet. A few are up on the mountain, tending the fire. Anyways, we all started on the first one, and got a rickety one up, but then people started drifting off, till only me and Ralph were left. Rude, if you ask me. Jack came up and him and Ralph got into a small tuffle. Not big ya know, just…Jack thinks he might kill. Then they started talking about the littleuns and how they wail at night and such. And the beastie, the snake thing that the boy came up and told us about. We never did find him.  
  
They went over near the mountain; I followed 'em halfway, then branched off to the woods. I helped the littleuns get fruit, something I have to do almost daily on my trek to "My Place". It's a small little clearing covered on all sides, and you have to crawl into it. You can see outside though. I like sitting here, its peaceful here. Not even bugs seem to mind you here, and the candle-buds smell sweetly at night. My place is my own little haven, where I can sit, and reflect. And write to you. The boys here aren't taking much seriously, as they should. Oh well.  
  
  
  
Painted faces and Long hair  
  
  
  
I awoke early, as I always did. Ralph was there. We went to get fruit for ourselves and left a few for the littleuns and Piggy. Ralph caught a crab, and we split the small amount of meat inside. Then Ralph went off to do his thing, and the others got up to play. I dully noted Jack getting up and going off on his own, probably to check the pig runs. See if there were any easy pickings. I shuddered at the thought. I was going for a walk. The forest wasn't silent in the morning, I found. There was hum of life in it. Bugs flitting about, birds would pick them off midair, only to settle down on a branch and sing about their triumph.  
  
After a while I made my way to the bathing pool. A couple of littleuns splashed around in the shallows. I stripped and paddled out to the center of the pool, where I flipped over to my back to watch the clouds. It's oddly peaceful, just watching. Midday is bright though, so I had to take care not to let my eyes wander to close to the sun, lest I be blinded. Wizzard. That's the word back home to describe this. I noted Piggy wandering about, and Ralph came up. He and Piggy talked a bit, I didn't push myself to hear what they were saying. There was a bit of a pause, and I felt the water move under me as Ralph swam about. I hear Ralph get out and then he called out those words "Smoke! Smoke!" It startled me out of my lethargy so quick- I sat up and almost drowned.  
  
Sure enough, a light gray tendril of smoke ran up on the horizon line. We all ran to the beach, not bothering with our clothes. I reached out to Ralph, but he bolted away before I could touch him. He ran up the mountain. I followed him, and Maurice followed me.  
  
Jack had let the fire out. HE LET THE FIRE GO OUT! Only to go hunting. So what that they got a pig finally. I could have gone home! Then Jack has the gall to hit Piggy. Broke his specs. For some reason, I was really mad at him then. They lit the fire, and cooked the pig. Jack gave everyone some but Piggy. So I gave Piggy mine. It made Jack mad. He threw another piece down at me and demanded that I eat. The hunters then told us of their exploits, and how they had gotten the pig. After they were done, Ralph said he was going to call an assembly.  
  
Beast From Water  
  
  
  
Ralph called the assembly up and went on talking for a grand old time. He talked about how nothing got done, how people let go of their responsibilities. Then he started talking about fear. About how everyone was getting afraid of…of something. They think it's a beast. That's nonsense though, good thing Piggy told 'em that. Jack just got mad and yelled at the littleuns. He always gets mad. He always yells. One of the littleuns stood up and told about his nightmare encounter with something. He said he saw something in the forest. It was probably me. I sneak out at night to go to my place. It's nice at night there. It's easier to sleep there than in a packed shelter. Jack said I was taken short. Well, I wasn't. Ralph told me off, and I sat back down. Another boy came up. We demanded his name, and he told it to us. Even told us his address. But he couldn't say his telephone number. He said the beast came out of the sea. Nonsense still, but it made everyone worried. Except for Piggy and me. I'm not quite sure about Ralph.  
  
I stood up with the conch. I could hear my own heartbeat pound in my ears. It's only us. I tried to tell them that, they wouldn't listen. Then they thought it was a ghost. They even had a vote, on who believed in ghosts. I didn't raise my hand. Nor did Piggy. Then Jack and Ralph had another of their arguments. Jack and everyone ran off, acting wild. Only me and Ralph and Piggy stayed. Ralph started to say how he should just give up. Lord help us if he did. The boys are getting out of control now, running around wild. Jack's changed to. He's always been excitable, but never this hot- tempered.  
  
  
  
Beast from Air  
  
As we went to sleep, I could hear the quiet moaning of the littleuns, and their dreams. Their dreams. Those dreams that scare us all in the end, not just the people they were originally intended for. What a cruel game the sandman plays. Sometimes a bigun would shush them. Good, for I for one didn't want to listen to them all-night and wonder what they saw. In a few, I too fell asleep. Like most nights, I dreamt of home. One of the only times I thought of home was when I dreamed, the others being when Piggy and Ralph brought up rescue. I know Piggy thinks of home, because right before I went to sleep I heard him say something to his auntie. Ralph whispers things to his pets, I think. When I dream of home, I dream of everything about it. I dreamt of the street I lived on, and the sound wheels made of the cobblestone alleys. The streets had been repaved, and therefore made no sound. I loved the sound. I remembered the house I lived in with all the other boys, and the squeaky noises our bedsprings made. I remember the nuns, and their black and white robes, their black and white teachings. This life=heaven, that life=hell. I wonder which life we're leading now?  
  
Sam'nEric interrupted my sermon, coming in, scared as a rabbit in hunting season. They said they had seen it, seen the beast. I really don't think it's anything hardly worth waking up for though. There is no beast, really. Ralph woke us up in our shelter, and told Sam'nEric to wake up people and call them to an assembly. I climbed to the platform tiredly. Ralph didn't even have to blow the conch to get people in order; he just showed it to them. That's good. They still respect it. After what happened earlier, I think all three of us were scared that we couldn't have order anymore. The twins described it; I didn't listen well. Everyone said we should have a hunt for it. Piggy wanted to stay here. So Ralph let him, with the little'ns (Again, a Jack/Ralph argument ensued). Jack seemed jealous of Piggy, kid of. Everyone was staring at them. Like an old bickering couple in a crowded store. Then Piggy started to speak, and Jack got mad again. He's always so angry. He said we didn't need the conch. Ralph told him to sit down, he didn't, he kept speaking, but he looked pale, and uncomfortable. Ralph gave him and the rest of them a good talking to. Then they decided to go to the tail-end part of the island, where Jack had never been. They said it was rocky, and there was only one way back up. I couldn't care less. I knew what the beast was- it was human. I couldn't say it though. Others could, but I couldn't. I fell in step with Ralph, and he smiled at me. I was so happy I wasn't hated. But I didn't see where I was going, and smacked into a tree. It's still tender now. Robert laughed at me, and Ralph looked away. We reached a castle rock. And Ralph said he'd go on ahead. I stated that I didn't believe in the beast. I don't think they cared much though. Ralph went up there alone, and Jack followed. Everyone started then. They started to roll rocks, just loose interest in everything else. Ralph said we ought to go back to the mountain. Everyone wanted something different. In the end we headed back to the mountain, Jack in the lead.  
  
  
  
Shadows and tall trees  
  
We stopped to eat about one third of the way to the mountain. The whole time I chewed on my fruit, the same thought kept reoccurring to me. This whole thing was such a waste of time. There was no beast, there never was. Samneric are young boys alone during the nighttime, tending a fire that gives off smoke. Can't anyone see how full of holes their story was? I sighed heavily. I noticed Ralph just sitting there, looking out at the sea. I crawled over to him. He looked so tense, so alone. "You'll get back to where you came form" I tried to reassure him. I balanced myself on the rock I was on with both hands. "It's so big…" he said, hopelessly. I tried to reassure him, if Ralph lost hope that we could be rescued, it would be the end.  
  
"All the same. You'll get back all right. I think so, anyway"  
  
He smiled at me. "Got a ship in your pocket?" He asked, with weak sarcasm.  
  
I smiled and shook my head. There was my Ralph.  
  
"How do you know, then?" I stayed silent. I really didn't know HOW I knew. I just knew. It was kind of like Piggy's ghost. It wasn't logical to think otherwise. Things just wouldn't make sense otherwise. "You're batty" Ralph said tersely. I shook my head violently. Of all the things that I was, I wasn't batty.  
  
"No, I'm not. I just think you'll get back all right"  
  
There was a pause,  
  
And then we both smiled.  
  
Roger called us all. He had found pig droppings. Not this again. Not their hunting. I wanted nothing to do with it. I hung back and watched them, get all excited. It was a boar. I watched it get away from them, not caring what happened. I'd rather be in a shelter of sick littleuns than out with them hunting. I didn't even like the taste of the meat much, even more so knowing that one of my comrades had had to kill it. Jack got wounded, on the arm. It was light, and I told him to suck on it to clean it. Hopefully it wouldn't get infected. Ralph was wallowing in fading glory; he had wounded the boar. He now struggled to regain the limelight. He declared again what he had done, as if we hadn't heard him the first time. Robert joined in the reenactment. Soon everyone was in there, dancing and poking and holding Robert down. I was horrified. I sat down near the brush and waited for it all to be over. It finally was, how horrible. We continued on, and crossed perilous places that could only be taken one step at a time. I sighed as Ralph took a bit of time to think of what we could do. Evening was breaking and he decided that Piggy couldn't be left alone all night. I offered to go, and before I could get a response, I left. I was horrified at what I had seen. It moved me to jog, so I could get away from them. It was scary, just being next to them in their hunting frenzy. The creepers got annoyingly thick as I walked. Ralph's participation in the hunt and following events had surprised me. He certainly hadn't come off to me as 'That Way'. 'That Way' being like the hunters and their bloodlust. I finally came across Piggy and the littleuns. Piggy looked at me hopefully. I shook my head. We got the littleuns into bed, and sat out to wait for the others.  
  
Gift for the Darkness  
  
The hunters returned one by one. Me and Piggy had fallen asleep. I woke with Piggy as Ralph shook us. He had seen it. He and Piggy got into a discussion, and I went into the woods to relieve myself. This isn't good. Ralph thinks theirs a beast now, and so do Jack and Robert. They influence the whole lot. Well, Jack and Ralph do. With them believing there'll be no doubt in anyone's mind that the beast exists. I came back and sat down. Jack and Ralph had another discussion, although this one was a bit calmer. Jack stalked off. I wanted to know why, and it wasn't long till I found out. Jack called and assembly. JACK called it. He announced that there was a beast, and it was a hunter. He misconstrued some of Ralph's words earlier into Ralph saying the hunters were no good. He called for a vote of no confidence in Ralph. No one raised their hand. That showed him. However, after he had stalked off, and we had gotten on with everything, I couldn't help but notice our numbers dwindle. Oh no, they've all gone to Jack. They take hunting and dances over reason and rescue. How idiotic of them. I nervously stood up and said that we should go up the mountain, but my stage fright robbed my voice. I had always had problems with this in choir- Oh if only I could speak to the masses the way I speak to you! Piggy made the most frank and simple of suggestions – move the signal fire down here, so that there wouldn't be any need to go near the 'beast'. The others went down to get firewood, and food. I went to my place. I had to think. I had to write to you. Its uncomfortable here, but not very. I'm thirsty…real thirsty.  
  
I first heard it as a rustling a long way off, and a squeal. Then suddenly, as if out of a cannon, I saw a pig run into the clearing. I bent down to see her better. Her belly was low, and she looked nursing. She had spears hanging from her, the hunters. Not the hunters. Then they came, hooting and hollering, and jumping. They surrounded her in a flurry of motion, a fury of beating and blood. I watched, as my eyes couldn't move, stuck watching the thing that appalled me most. They hit her, beat her, and stuck spears anywhere they could find. Finally she died in a spurt of blood and screaming. Jack stood up where I could see him, his face unseeable, but his bloody hands out stretched. He was almost giggling in delight. Roger removed his spear slowly from where he had stabbed.  
  
"Right up her ass!"  
  
My stomach lurched as they talked, my head swam in the sea of fresh-spilled blood. I saw tiny silver flecks in my eyes. They were talking, but I didn't notice. I wanted to deny all that I had just saw. Call it a mirage that midday would bring usually. Jack's back was away from me, he had gutted the poor girl and was now busy doing something else. They lodged one of their spears in a crack in the earth, and Jack lifted the head of the pig up and secured it on the other end. My eyes, if they could, got wider. A gift for the beast, they called it. Horrendous, I called it. Once they left I was able to avert my eyes again. But no matter what I looked at, no matter if I closed them, the image remained. I crawled out of my hiding spot to face it. And it spoke to me, in a horrible voice I couldn't recognize. Could it be my own? It told me to go back, but I just stood there, I looked away, down, and covered my eyes. The flies that had been on the entrails of the pig now found me. They sipped at my sweat as if I was a cup of tea, and I finally looked back at the pig's hanging head. It spoke. It called me stupid, told me to go back to the others, how they thought I was queer. I couldn't move, just as when the sow was killed I couldn't move or tear myself away. My tongue felt like it filled my whole mouth, and I tried to speak. I tried to tell myself what it was.  
  
"Pig's head on a stick"  
  
It talked more then, the Beast, the Lord of the Flies. It told me what I already knew, how the beast wasn't something huntable, wasn't something tangible, that it was inside of the hearts of my comrades, my choir I sang with at church at home. I felt dizzy, nauseous, and sick all at the same time. It was one of my spells. The beast started to get angry, told me to go, but I couldn't move, if I moved I would fall, because my legs wouldn't work. It told me that even if I went down there or stayed here I would still see him, so why take the bigger of two evils? His mouth seemed to expand to eat me, just as I ate pig before. He said that they were going to have fun, have fun on the island, and I couldn't interfere lest I…lest I…I fainted.  
  
View to a Death  
  
I woke up silently, warm blood seeping out of my nose, but no flies bothering it. I stood up, the light pained me a bit. The beast hung on his stick, no more comments. "What else is there to do?" I asked him, but I realized I was talking to myself. The Lord of the Flies was gone; a hull that he had used was all that remained. I walked unsteadily forward, away from the flies, away from my mat, into the darker forest. I walked with no particular aim other than walking. I took no time to clean my face of blood; I didn't even really realize it was there. I found myself near the backbone of the island, where the thickets were and the jungle wasn't as dense as before. I staggered onwards, not knowing, not caring where I was going. A gust of sudden wind almost upset me, and I saw I was on a clear, open rock, the sun setting on my side. My legs could hardly sustain me, and my tongue was dry and hurt. I moved over to where I saw something. The thing looked up at me as the breeze passed, and then slumped foreword again. The flies that buzzed around him lifted for a moment then went back to their feast. My legs finally gave out. I crawled foreword, understanding what it was. It was a parachute. And a man. A dead man. From the air force. He was tangled in his lines, and clothing. And there, I was sick. I was sick till I couldn't be sick anymore. Afterwards I reached up weakly and pulled at the strings, unhooking the poor man from the wind that gave him the illusion he was alive. I stood, and saw the signal fire's smoke, now down near the camp. I looked back at the man, the beast that had scared Ralph that night. It was gruesome, and smelled horribly but not alive, and therefore could do no damage. I had to tell the others, and soon. So I began to walk again. I came to the original campsite, where the shelters were, but no one was there, the fire stomped out. I wanted nothing more then to stay here and sleep, and tell them in the morning. But my feet and heart told me otherwise. I turned and started back the way I came. I meandered through creepers, and then realized I was going the wrong way. I had to turn and go farther up the beach. That's where I could hear them chanting. The thunder sounded around me, and a rain began to fall. I staggered through the woods with determination and finally found them. I staggered out, and instantly realized my folly.  
  
The chanting turned to screaming, and I was under attack. From a million angles they struck at me, every lashing hurt me so badly, physically and mentally. I closed my eyes, lifted my arms to defend my face, and screamed at the top of my lungs the only thing I knew. There was a body at the mountain, a man's body at the mountain, a dead body. I knew they wouldn't stop. I felt someone's teeth in my thigh, nails on my back, rain pelting me everywhere my friends did not. I opened my eyes above me only once, and I saw Jack above me. A flash of quicksilver, a burst of thunder, and the pain was gone.  
  
The Shell and the Glasses  
  
I woke up over my body, which was slowly sinking down to the bottom of the ocean. I almost didn't recognize myself. I was bloated, but more than that, I had teeth marks and claw scrapes abound, with highlights of blue and purple bruise. Wait, where's the island? I turned as quick as I could, and found I was floating. It's hard to turn yourself quickly when you float. I saw the island a long way away. I had drifted for quite some time. But I needed to know where Ralph was, and if he was ok. I needed to get to…the beach. As soon as I had thought it, I was there.  
  
"That was Simon" A huddling, shivering bundle I knew was Ralph said.  
  
"You said that before"  
  
"Piggy?"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"That was murder"  
  
"You stop it!" Piggy yelled at him. As he continued to talk, I opened my mouth to speak. A voice inside my head told me that they couldn't hear me. But I wanted them to hear me. I wanted them to know the truth, and about the beast, and about how I forgive them, even if they were there. They saw their folly, and didn't like it. They seemed to want to hide that they were there. Deny having a part in them. I watched them and I felt somehow relived. Strange thing, seeing people that witnessed your death and didn't do anything, and feel relieved. But I was just happy that they felt remorse. That they weren't-  
  
"He's a proper chief isn't he?"  
  
Roger and another boy were admiring a lever that was shoved under one of the tipping rocks. I shuddered in my phantom skin. It wasn't stopping.  
  
"He's going to beat Wilfred"  
  
"What for"  
  
It made my blood…well, if I had blood, it would burn. I found myself in the presence of this chief, and time seemed to have skipped a bit, Roger was now in his presence, and Jack, chief, who or whatever he was, was speaking. They would hunt again. Some would stay behind, to protect the fort from the others. The others? Ralph, Piggy and the twins! He was branding them as evil! And…keep out the beast? I opened my mouth to scream that the beast was among them already all they had to do was look around. But my screams were not heard. They went on talking. A plan unfolded to take fire from Ralph and the others. Just three of them, Jack, Roger and Maurice. I zipped back to the beach, wishing I could tell them of the plan laid for them.  
  
They were trying to re-light their fire. They needed to collect wood, and get food. Just seeing the four of them, all alone. Out of all our people, only these lasted this long. Eric seems to have given up on the signal fire "what IS the good?" I started into the Ralph-speech about rescue, even though my voice had no substance. Ralph hadn't even begun to speak yet. He hadn't forgotten, had he? He got reminded, and went on with what he was saying. It's far to long to put here. They decided to keep the fire going during the day, but not at night. It would be too hard to do that with their numbers. They crept to their shelter, and tried to get comfortable on the hard ground. Ralph made a funny noise, I guess he's dreaming. Sam and Eric fought in their sleep. They had to be woken by the others. They have to get home soon. I know they'll be home soon. I can feel it. Ralp told Piggy to go write a letter to his auntie.  
  
"I don't know where she is now. And I haven't got an envelope and a stamp. An' there isn't a mailbox. Or a postman" Ralph and I laughed, even though only one of our voices was heard. Then they fell asleep.  
  
The ambush came late at night, and started with a whisper.  
  
"Piggy—Piggy—" they were taunting him. Trying to get him to come out.  
  
"Piggy, come outside. I want you, Piggy"  
  
"Piggy, where are you Piggy?" I tried my hardest to keep Piggy calm. But he had his ass-mar just the same. Even with Ralph and me. He thrashed around and arched his back. Then the savages got angry. They barged into the shelter, growling and snarling. The fight that ensued destroyed the shelter. But they got away with Piggy's specs. I followed the thieves as they made their way back to Castle Rock. They were so proud of themselves. Now.  
  
Castle Rock  
  
Oh dear, now they've done it. It started innocently enough. Ralph and his people were going to get Piggy's specs back. Just get Piggy's specs back. Not get Piggy killed.  
  
Piggy had been led there, in between Samneric's spear butts. He carried the transparently white conch gently. Then they got there and everything went wild. Roger was on watch, and Jack was out hunting. Ralph took the conch from Piggy for a second, and called an assembly. The others actually came to the sound of the conch. They aren't too far-gone. That's good. Jack and the ones that were hunting with him came back. The sow was headless again. It still makes me shiver. Piggy hung on to the rock like it was his only safety as Jack and Ralph squared off one last time. They yelled at one another and fought. Ralph and Jack fought. And All I could think about was the time when we had scaled the mountain together, and Ralph had stood on his head and…a phantom tear ran down my phantom skin. Ralph turned on the crowd that was cheering. He told them that they could be here forever, if they didn't get rescued, and all they did was laugh. Then Jack told his gang to take Samneric, to tie them up. At first they were hesitant, and I was hopeful. But they did it. They tied them up, like animals.  
  
"You're a beast and a swine and a bloody, bloody thief!" Ralph screamed at Jack, and charged him. They parted, and Piggy demanded to speak. The crowd booed him, and he held up the conch. The booing sagged, got louder and then ceased altogether. Roger started to throw rocks at them from above.  
  
"You're acting like a crowd of kids. Which is better- to be a pack of painted Indians like you area or to be sensible like Ralph is?" Yes, Piggy, tell them Piggy. Jack had backed up against the wall of bristling spears and menacing calls. They looked like they were going to charge. Piggy's outstretched hand held the conch. I saw Roger lean back and put two hands on the leaver. Time seemed to slow as I saw the boulder roll down the hill and smash into Piggy. The conch was reduced to powder, and my friend was washed away with the waves like I was, staining the surf pink and white. Jack charged again at Ralph, and hit him over the ribs, but glanced off. Ralph panicked, like anyone would, and ran, dodging the spears that were thrown at his back. Samneric were left to the mercies of the tribe, and were forced through pain to join the barbaric tribe as Ralph fled.  
  
Cry of the Hunters  
  
Ralph was in a thicket, looking over his wounds. His hair had become spidery, and he was bruised all over.  
  
"Simon?" I turned. Piggy was floating there, head whole. "So, I'm..They.."  
  
I nodded in consent. He came foreword slowly, and seemed to sit by me. He saw his good friend in hiding.  
  
"Oh! Ralph!" Piggy wailed "If only I'd had my specs! And I could have seen it and been able to dodge! Oh Ralph!" I rubbed his shaking phantom back reassuringly.  
  
The hunters were around their fire again, watching the dripping new meat. One of them took some up to Roger who was on watch. Ralph noticed this too and, knowing he was safe from danger for the time being, crept away into the woods. They watched as he took his food from the smashed orchard. And witnessed him and the skull of the pig.  
  
"What's that?" Piggy asked me, as Ralph stood face to face with something so horrible.  
  
"A beast" I replied, "A beast borne of Jack and his hunters." Piggy nodded as Ralph smashed the ugly thing to earth. Ralph took the double pointed spear and fled.  
  
In the twighlight, the tribe danced again. Both me and Piggy shivered. Ralph was on the outskirts, creeping up to talk to Samneric, who were on watch.  
  
"Samneric are part of the tribe?"  
  
"Forced," I remarked off handedly. Piggy accepted this with a nod. I guess it didn't seem so farfetched now. As Samneric told us of the tribe's plan, me and Piggy shared a glance. A manhunt, for our Ralph. The two twins shoved a piece of meat into Ralph's hands, and sent him on his way, Roger advancing upon them. As we and Ralph ran away, Piggy and I couldn't help but wonder the fate of the two twins.  
  
Ralph hid in the covert, as he had told the twins he would, all the way till morning. When he woke, He began to crawl through the fronds, the savages beating on the grass trying to find him. One of them let out a yell that echoed through the whole island. Me and Piggy shared a glance again. One of the twins was being held by the hair, and had to confirm again and again the location of Ralph. Then it was horrible. They took the red rocks that teetered on the castle and heaved them through the bush. Ralph took shelter behind a great rock that was there. When the savages saw this was not working, they set out in a line to try to flush him out.  
  
"Run Ralph, Run," I warned. Piggy's hands were clenched. Ralph ran, and quickly too, into the jungle. He ducked a savage spear, and then there was a pause. A new plan was forming. Jack had some of his boys go back to the cooking fire, and they brought back torches. They gleefully set out lighting the thicket, watching the black smoke curl up and dissipate.  
  
"Run to the shoreline!" I screamed at him. As if he could hear me, his path changed. He made his way there, kicking and stabbing and fighting for his life, all while the fire closed in around him.  
  
"Simon…Look" Piggy pointed to the beach, where Ralph now was. There was a clipper ship there and a navy man stood tall on the beach. We watched as Ralph almost rolled right into him, and the savages stopping in mute surprise. They were going home. And so were Piggy and I…God's home. 


End file.
